Potion Recipes (Oblivion)
Potion making is not only one of the most useful passtimes in Oblivion, it's also one of the most profitable. Those who spend a small amount of gold can buy an entire shop worth of Ingredients and mix them into a slew of expensive potions, selling them back for considerably more money. More potion recipes Novice Level Potions Restore Health... *Venison + Boar Meat *Mugwort Seeds + Ambrosia Note: If you combine any 2 of the following ingredients you will create a potion that will Restore Health. The amount of restoration will depend on your level of Alchemy. is false and needs revision <-- if this is false instead of writing "this is false" why dont you make it right *Aloe Vera Leaves *Blisterwort *Blue Mountain Flower *Fly Amanita Cap *Green Stain Shelf Cap *Ham *Las Mantle Leaves *Mugwort Seeds *Wheat *Butterfly Wings Restore Magicka *Flax Seeds + Steel-Blue Entoloma Restore Intelligence *Clouded Funnel Cap + Alkanet Flower Apprentice Level Potions Shield *Potato + Emetic Russula Cap Water Breathing *Scales + Onion Night-Eye *Carrot + Viper's Bugloss Leaves Cure Poison *Ginseng + Strawberry Journeyman Level Potions Chameleon *Bloodgrass + Radish *Daedra Silk + Radish -''Warning''- Mixing Bloodgrass and Daedra Silk will make a Chameleon/Burden potion that will hurt more than it will help. Feather *Flax Seeds + Venison *Sweetcake + Sacred Lotus Seeds Detect Life *Rat Meat + Orange *Bread Loaf + Onion *Tomato + Onion -''Note''- Tomato, Onion, and Bread all Restore Fatigue, as well, making an effective 'Detect Life/Restore Fatigue' potion. Fortify Magicka *Void Salts + Ectoplasm *Ginkgo Leaf + Columbine Root Pulp *Red Mountain Flower Fortify Health *Wheat Grain + Boar Meat *Mutton + Somnalius Frond *Giant's Toe + Glowing Mushrooms *Blue Butterfly Wing + Wheat Fortify Endurance *Blackberry + Cinnabar Polypore Yellow Cap Fortify Luck *Bonemeal + Primrose Leaves Fortify Willpower *Apple + Lavender Sprig Fortify Intelligence *Carrot + Clouded Funnel Cap Expert and Master Level Potions Fortify Strength *Arrowroot + Elf Cup Cap *Garlic + Root Pulp Reflect Damage *Flour + Scamp Skin *Flour + Daedra Venin *Flour + Strawberry *Flour + Green Stain Cup Cap -''Note''- Daedra Venin, Strawberry, and Green Stain will give the potions a Restore Fatigue effect, as well. Invisibility *Vampire Dust + Redwort Flower *Stinkhorn Cap + Aloe Vera Leaves *Aloe Vera Leaves + Redwort Flower *Luna Moth Wing + Chaurus Eggs *Chaurus Eggs + Ice Wraith Teeth Chameleon, Fortify Health, Fortify Magicka *Bloodgrass + Columbine Root Pulp + Ironwood Nut + Void Salts Fire Shield, Resist Fire, Fortify Health, Restore Health *Cheese Wedge + Bloodgrass + Dragon's Tongue + Painted Troll Fat -''Warning''- Painted Troll Fat can only be acquired once during an obscure quest in Cheydinhal (A Brush With Death), and the player is advised to use the Arch-Mage's magic alchemy chest in the Arcane University before using up all of the painted fat. Fire Shield, Resist Shock, Resist Frost, Restore Magicka *Blackberry + Columbine Root Pulp + Crab Meat + Fire Salts Fortify Magica, Restore Magica, Fortify Health, Restore Health, Restore Fatigue *Void Salts + Sweetroll + Sweetcake + Painted Troll Fat - same warning as above. Category:Potions Category:Alchemy